1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automatically receiving and transmitting a call in a portable terminal by recognizing a user posture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to transmit or receive a call, a user needs to press a button of a portable terminal or directly touch a screen of the portable terminal. However, the portable terminal having a touch function may not have a physical button, and thus, the user needs to view a displayed screen in order to perform a precise touch operation.
Normally, it is explicit when the user presses a SEND button or touches a specific area to send or receive a call; however, a more convenient function can be provided to the user if the above approach to press the SEND button or touch the specific area can be more simplified.